


Видения

by blackfilm



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Cults, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Нездоровые отношения, нездоровые люди
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Несколько набросков по АУ, где Флэгг — обычный человек и лидер секты, а Мусорный Бак сохранил большее количество мозгов. 
Поскольку наброски небольшие, я буду размещать их как главы одного фика, но цельности повествования там не будет. И хронологию тоже проебем.





	1. Пламя

Она покусывает ноготь, лежа рядом с ним на диване:

— Что насчет шизофреника?

Флэгг бормочет, не отрываясь от книги:

— Он не шизофреник.

— А выглядит так, будто с головой не дружит. Где ты его вообще подобрал? Он воняет.

Он оставляет книгу и пару секунд отрешенно смотрит на Надин. Она привычным движением откидывает волосы назад (целый каскад волос, черных, как смоль) и ждет ответа.

— Как будто ты не знаешь, как наша система здравоохранения перемалывает людей, — он или игнорирует, или не замечает ее вопрос. — Ему сильно досталось. И он не особо разговорчив. Скажу тебе пока одно: этот парень для меня загадка.

— А я для тебя уже не загадка? — она пихает его босой ногой в бок, игриво, но ощутимо. Флэгг смотрит на нее тяжелым, темным взглядом, и на мгновение Надин иррационально уверена, что сейчас он ее ударит. Странным образом это возбуждает ее.

— Нет, совсем нет, — медленно произносит он. — Я ведь могу читать все твои мысли, помнишь?

Надин улыбается, пока он надвигается на нее. Он хватает ее за ногу и подтаскивает к себе, она визжит, но от восторга.

Но и позже, когда он в ней, когда он скользит в ней, и она прогибается под ним по-кошачьи, волосы черными волнами разметаны по подушке, проблема существования Дона Элберта продолжает занимать его. Как он мог бы использовать его? Возможно ли вообще его использовать? Он уверен, что можно. Он уверен, что само провидение послало мистера Элберта сюда, прямиком в его объятия.

Мистер Элберт. Он осторожен, как битая собака, и застывает от любого окрика. Флэгг представляет, как замахивается на него и тот инстинктивно жмурится, и вид у него при этом такой глубоко несчастный, что Флэгга обдает жаром от одной только фантазии. Его движения становятся резкими и грубыми, пальцы впиваются в податливое тело под ним, и полчаса спустя в ванной Надин будет с неудовольствием рассматривать синяки на своих плечах и бедрах.

Но это ее плата за то, что она считает любовью.

\---

Он сидит в общей комнате, прислушивается к своим ощущениям, — все так непривычно, чистая одежда, гладкий подбородок, эти люди вокруг. Собственные руки мешают ему, как бы он их ни складывал. Он снова украдкой касается своего лица. Какая странная кожа.

Человек пятнадцать собрались здесь посмотреть телевизор. Дон не знает никого из них. Он надеется, что никто не решит завязать с ним разговор, к этому он совсем не готов. Он слишком занят тем, чтобы _сидеть_.

— …и последующий пожар унесли жизни шести человек, — Дон вдруг понимает, о чем именно говорит диктор новостей. Теперь он смотрит в экран очень внимательно. — Специалисты пока что не исключают версию поджога, но, скорее всего, речь идет о нарушении техники пожарной безопасности при проведении ремонтных работ на территории комплекса.

На фото за спиной диктора адское пламя пожирает стены завода по переработке отходов, но сам диктор — молодой, симпатичный мужчина — кажется безмятежным. Даже умиротворенным.

— Мы будем следить за развитием событий, — заключает он. И вдруг заговорщически улыбается и подмигивает Дону.

Дон так и обмирает, стиснув колени потными ладонями. Он ждет, ждет и ждет, но ничего не происходит. Никакой реакции. Тогда он бросает осторожный взгляд на других, заметили ли они обращение. Но кажется, что никто ничего не заметил. Диктор тем временем уже перешел к новостям культуры.

Он встает — вскакивает — слишком резко, и чуть не роняет свой стул. Пара голов поворачивается в его сторону, но без особого интереса. Дон старается идти к выходу спокойно, и в дверях сталкивается с кем-то из людей, доставивших его сюда. Он не помнит имени этого парня. Тот кивает ему.

— Куришь? — предлагает ему пачку. Дон смотрит на зажигалку в его руке.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Спасибо.

Спасибо.

Спасибо всем вам.

Он действительно благодарен.

До глубины души.


	2. Вдох

— Но меня больше интересуют последствия. Я не понимаю, как он мог жить потом. Я имею в виду, жить _после._ Как говорит Шелли Каган, если мы мертвы, то мы не знаем, что мертвы. Но что если мы _знаем?_ И что за ужасное это знание.

Широкие ветви клена покачиваются над их головами, пятна солнечного света играют в чехарду на дощатом полу террасы.

— Я знаю, что был воскрешен. Я знаю, что был за порогом смерти и вернулся. Но действительно вернулся ли я? Как я могу проверить это? Кто даст мне гарантию, что я вижу не галлюцинацию умирающего разума? На его месте я боялся бы спать каждую ночь, все тридцать лет. Я бы искал — и находил везде! — подтверждения нереальности этого мира.

Рука Дона машинально щупает подлокотник плетеного кресла. Он слушает Флэгга и одновременно не слушает, однако, наблюдая за ним с каким-то болезненным вниманием. Малейшее изменение в мимике Флэгга, движение бровей, внезапный жест, чутко отзываются напряжением в его лице.

— Но даже если он верил — кто-то ведь действительно способен верить — даже тогда у нас остается моральная ловушка, в которой можно переломать ноги. Хотел ли он жить после того, как узнал смерть? Уже зная, что там, за последней чертой.

Нахмурившись, Флэгг вертит на столе стакан с лимонадом. Кажется, он не ждет ответа и больше говорит сам с собой. Дон в любом случае не знал бы, что сказать. Он даже не знает, кто такая Шелли Каган и почему Флэгг придает ее мнению так много значения. 

— Каган считает, что ближе всего к представлению смерти мы можем прийти во сне. Не вплотную, даже не на расстояние вытянутой руки… Но _он_ подошел ближе всех, — так как он мог остаться прежним?

Он прерывается и только теперь действительно замечает Дона. Склоняет голову, смотрит на него из-под растрепанных черных волос:

— Ты выглядишь получше. Спишь?

— Да.

Дон не уточняет, как именно он спит. Он не упоминает характер своих снов. 

— Ребекка говорит, ты молчишь на групповых встречах.

— Не о чем рассказывать, — пожимает он плечами.

Флэгг улыбается, потом задумчиво закусывает нижнюю губу. И затем продолжает, как будто и не останавливался:

— Я часто думал об этом раньше. Пытался представить ужас, который испытал Лазарь, когда очнулся в могиле, и лицо его было плотно завязано платком. Он мог быть жив, мог быть болен, когда Иисус пришел бы в город, — но Иисус дождался, пока Лазарь умрет. Иисус тянул время, ты знал об этом?

Дон качает головой.

— Ему нужен был мертвый Лазарь, потому что только мертвый может быть воскрешен. Никого не интересовали чувства Лазаря по этому поводу. Он был разменной монетой в божественной игре, — и он был никем, когда открыл глаза. Он не помнил себя. Он находился в тесной, душной пещере, где едва хватало места, чтобы сесть. Он был спеленут по рукам и ногам, как и подобает мертвецу.

Флэгг всегда оживлен, когда говорит. Дон заметил это еще раньше. Флэгг может слушать, и слушать внимательно, но только когда он говорит сам, то словно озаряется изнутри. Его речь спокойна, жесты взвешены, но за ними ощущается ровно горящая страсть. И смотреть ему в глаза почему-то неуютно. Поэтому Дон скользит взглядом по его загорелым до черноты рукам, выше, и останавливается у выреза футболки, завороженный жилистыми мускулами шеи.

— Это место не было предназначено для живых. Он мог только ползти, выползать из погребальной пещеры, как червь. Или идти, согнувшись в три погибели. Но сначала ему нужно было освободиться. Сделать первый вдох. И платок — я так хорошо это представляю — платок втянулся, обрисовывая провал его рта.

Дон натыкается на взгляд Флэгга. Он смотрит куда-то ниже уровня его глаз, то ли на его рот, то ли просто в пространство. Дону становится не по себе.

— А Шелли Коган… кто это? — говорит он, просто чтобы не молчать.

И Флэгг медлит.

— Ты ведь уже спрашивал.

Он старается скрыть смущение:

— Правда?

— Да, минут пятнадцать назад.

Флэгг смотрит на него знакомым взглядом, спокойным, но внимательным. Взгляд извне, взгляд благожелательного наблюдателя из-за толстого стекла. Дон ощущает горечь во рту, и на секунду его одолевает острое желание не быть здесь. Но он берет себя в руки.

Он делает неопределенный жест:

— У меня бывает что-то вроде… проблем с памятью.

Флэгг понимающе кивает.

— Я дам тебе книгу, чуть позже. Хотя нет, забудь про Когана — ха, _забудь_ — я хотел сказать, что не столь важно, кто такой Коган, важно то, что я пытаюсь донести до тебя.

Он тянется через стол и берет Дона за руку. Довольно непривычное ощущение, но еще больше Дона поражает его прочувствованная искренность:

— Суть в том, что каждый из нас — Лазарь, каждый живущий на этих девятистах акрах. Мы спим и видим сны, погребенные в глубоких пещерах нашего одиночества. Но каждый из нас может проснуться.

Он сжимает крепче его руку. Такой простой, такой открытый. Теплый.

— Тебя ждет грандиозное будущее, Дон. Вот увидишь.

Дон пытается улыбнуться, не поднимая глаз.

— Ты теперь не один, — говорит Флэгг.

 

Давно позабытое ощущение причастности, ощущение _дома._  


*

  
Новый сон тревожит его. В этом сне на голову ему надет черный мешок (такие обычно надевают висельникам), он паникует и дышит судорожно, а невидимый Флэгг берет его за шею и говорит ему на ухо: что ты чувствуешь? что. ты. _чувствуешь?_

Дыхание Флэгга обжигает даже сквозь ткань.

Он просыпается замотанным во влажную простыню. Кое-как сбрасывает ее, сползает с узкой кровати, добирается до окна и распахивает створки. Утренняя свежесть холодит его тело. Тошнота постепенно отступает.

Он прислоняется к проему и дышит, дышит, дышит.


	3. Песня

В изумрудно-зеленом она кажется чудесным спасением посреди пустыни, оазисом, дающим последнюю надежду усталому путнику. Или призрачной мечтой-дымкой, слишком идеальной, чтобы быть реальностью.

Слишком идеальной для скучного приема у губернатора.

Флэгг встает позади Надин и притягивает к себе за талию, наблюдая их общее отражение в зеркале: 

— «For a gambler likes his women fancy, fancy she would be»,* — цитирует он по памяти.

Вместе они поистине идеальная пара. Сложно отвести взгляд.

— Дешевые кантри-баллады очаруют разве что первокурсниц колледжа, — говорит она, и ему не нравится ее тон. Такой тон должен оставлять занозы в сердце.

— Тебе не кажется, что я немного похож на Ван Зандта? – говорит он, почти касаясь губами уха. Ее роскошные волосы еще пахнут шампунем. Он готов поспорить, что они еще влажные там, в самой толще.

— Провинциального колледжа, — безжалостно уточняет она.

— Для малышки, раздвинувшей ноги под впечатлением от Эдвина Коллинса, ты очень самоуверенна.

Он улыбается ей в отражении. Сладкая месть.

— Боже, ты такой романтичный. Помнить все эти детали... настоящий романтик.

Она пытается вырваться и уйти, но он удерживает ее за руку.

— Пусти меня.

— Что происходит?

— Пусти. _Меня!_

Она опасно близка к истерике. Флэгг понимает, что она не шутит, и отпускает ее. Надин подбирает с пола сумочку и ищет в ней сигареты.

— Что с тобой? – она не отвечает. Флэгг наблюдает какое-то время за ее судорожными движениями, потом отходит и присаживается на край письменного стола.

— Мы как-то отдалились друг от друга в последнее время, — говорит он.

Надин фыркает:

— А были близки?

— Я не знаю, почему ты так настроена. Я всегда хотел, чтобы мы были вместе.

— Конечно, ведь одного по-собачьи преданного тебе недостаточно.

Она нервно закуривает, роняет зажигалку, снова поднимает. Подол платья подметает пол. 

— Только не говори, что дело в Ллойде.

Этот разговор уже начинает его утомлять. 

— Кто сказал, что я имела в виду Ллойда? – прищуривается она, и какое-то время они просто молчат и смотрят друг на друга. 

— Это просто работа, — наконец говорит Флэгг. — Понимаешь? Я должен заниматься ими.

— У меня от всех них мороз по коже.

Она давит окурок в пепельнице и тут же тянется за новой сигаретой.

— Половина из них – убийцы, я уверена.

Флэгг следит за ее действиями с мягким, отеческим неодобрением.

— Не стоило бы тебе курить.

— О, не пошел бы ты.

— Может повредить ребенку.

Надин мгновенно напрягается, вглядывается в него. Потом расслабляется.

— Ты не хочешь ребенка.

— Я могу захотеть, — говорит он.

Надин смотрит так, как будто боится поверить. С какой-то тупой надеждой и испугом. Нереально забавное лицо, думает он. Нереально.

— Я рассказывал тебе про моего отца? – внезапно говорит он.

— Майкла? – она все еще не пришла в себя. Это единственное возможное извинение для ее тупости. Он не позволяет раздражению просочиться в голос:

— Нет, не приемного. Настоящего отца.

— Нет, ты не рассказывал.

Он кивает.

— О, он был тем еще кадром. Как напивался, каждый раз грозился поджечь мать. Она пряталась от него по соседям, он бегал за ней с жидкостью для розжига и матерился на чем свет стоит, крики, слезы, хаос. В конце концов соседям надоело каждый уик-энд вызывать полицию, они просто перестали открывать ей дверь. И то ли отец как-то раз не рассчитал, то ли все-таки решил исполнить угрозу, но она оказалась в роли живого факела, волосы вспыхнули как сухая солома.

— Господи.

Надин выглядит так, словно ее тошнит. Он спохватывается:

— Не надо было тебе это рассказывать. Прости.

На самом деле такой она нравится ему еще больше. Побледневшая, с блестящими глазами. Могут ли это быть слезы, думает он с отвлеченным интересом. Раньше он не видел ее слез.

Она приближается и касается его руки.

— Нет, я… мне действительно жаль, Ричард.

— Рэндалл, — мягко поправляет Флэгг.

— Рэндалл, — кивает она.

Он берет ее руку в свою. Вот момент наивысшего доверия, думает он, перебирая ее пальцы. Вот тепло и любовь, на которую способны только человеческие существа. Прекрасный эволюционный механизм, позволяющий нам держаться вместе, позволяющий нам выживать.

Странно, как легко можно его обмануть.

— Что ж, мы можем обсудить мою дурную наследственность позже, — он слабо улыбается.

— Не говори так, — она прижимается к нему и целует в щеку.

В ответ он целует ее в губы, и они вновь идеальны вместе, самая гармоничная пара, Бог создал человека, но создал и жену для него, что было очень предусмотрительно с божьей стороны. И, конечно же, Надин была создана именно для него, думает Флэгг.

Ей просто нужна небольшая коррекция поведения. Сущая мелочь.

 

\----  
*из песни ["St. John the Gambler"](https://genius.com/Townes-van-zandt-st-john-the-gambler-lyrics) Таунса Ван Зандта. В ней рассказывается история девушки, оставившей родной дом ради некого "святого мошенника" и в итоге погибшей. История может восприниматься и как метафора выбора жизненного пути, и как любовная драма.


	4. Песок

Спускаясь по лестнице, Флэгг успевает заметить, как Кен Демотт дергается и быстро прячет руку в карман.

— Покажи, — говорит он Демотту, и тот пристыженно достает незажженную сигарету.

— Куришь в доме... опять? — Флэгг приподнимает брови, будто не верит такой наглости. Но внезапно отвлекается на пепельницу с обгорелыми спичками. Демотт тоже смотрит на нее, но не видит ничего особенного.

— С кем ты курил?

— С новым парнем.

— С новым парнем, — повторяет Флэгг, будто про себя. И не меняя тона добавляет: — В следующий раз я запихну эти сигареты тебе в глотку — я могу, ты знаешь.

Он берет из пепельницы одну спичку — сгоревшую почти целиком, — и рассматривает ее, потом кладет обратно.

— Спасибо... сэр, — говорит Кен и нервно облизывает пересохшие губы.

— За что?

— За вашу доброту, — но Флэгг, кажется, уже не слушает. Он выходит из восточного крыла их главного здания и быстро пересекает внутренний двор. Ллойд приветственно взмахивает рукой — он с группой занят заменой дизель-генераторов, но Флэгг только кивает в ответ. Найти нужного ему человека не проблема — Рой Хупс почти всегда на своем месте, в хозяйственной пристройке недалеко от главного входа. На вопрос Флэгга он хмурит брови ("Большая часть точно утилизирована"), но советует попытать счастья в подвале внизу. В подвале прохладно и пахнет сырой штукатуркой, Флэгг зажигает тусклый свет и идет вдоль ряда стиральных машин, пока не замечает в дальнем углу тюки с одеждой. Он находит нужную вещь во втором мешке — это куртка, которую он запомнил, в милитари-стиле. Под грязными разводами угадывается то ли синий, то ли зеленый цвет, на плече и локтях заплаты из какой-то более прочной ткани.

— Кто же вы, мистер Элберт? — вполголоса говорит Флэгг. Сквозь обычные ароматы заношенной одежды он улавливает запах дыма, и что-то еще, чему он не может найти определения. Чем-то напоминает ему пропитку для дерева, которой они обрабатывали доски для нового сарая, но более острый. Он закрывает глаза и позволяет потоку смутных, темных мыслей подхватить его.

(Вчера он зашел в жилую комнату, пока мистер Элберт был на тренировке, вместе с остальными. Окинул взглядом скудную обстановку, посмотрел в окно, а потом присел на аккуратно заправленную постель. Такая странная тщательность. Он провел рукой по плотно натянутому, как в армии, тонкому одеялу, и его пульс участился. Тогда он подумал, что знает ответ)

Теперь он думает о разоренных гнездах и черных остовах фамильных усадьб, о хитроумном переплетении дорог на карте (о, как легко затеряться там без следа) и безмерной свободе, открывающейся перед теми, кто находит в себе смелость сделать первый шаг.

— Сожги там все, — бросает он Рою по пути обратно.

 

***

— Я вырос в Марафоне, штат Пенсильвания. Та еще дыра, я вам скажу. Работаешь на ферме все свободное от школы время, чтобы хоть как-то помочь родителям, и кукуруза у тебя на ужин и на десерт, и в качестве лучшего развлечения у вас городская ярмарка два раза в год. И как-то в выходные твой отец решает показать класс и пострелять по бутылкам, но, пьяный вдрабадан, всаживает пулю в собственную ногу. Дядя Фред закидывает его в пикап и несется в ближайшую больницу, но на крутом повороте они вылетают прямо на отбойник и…  
В общем, моя жизнь складывалась херово, пока не развалилась совсем.

— Я сидел в тюрьме. Если кто не знает еще, — Ллойд оглядывается с принужденной улыбкой. — Связался с плохой компанией — да, все так говорят, но, поверьте, моя компания была... очень плохая.

Его слушают очень внимательно.

— В один момент за мою жизнь никто не дал бы и ломаного гроша. Если бы вы встретили меня тогда, то поняли бы, почему.

Он останавливается, будто колеблясь. Потом продолжает.

— Флэгг, он правда особенный. Не знаю, как бы... Честно говоря, я бы вряд ли выжил без него. Я был очень близок к...

Он сглатывает и неопределенно разводит руками, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Милый, мы все там были. Тут совершенно нечего стыдиться, — говорит, чуть заикаясь, пожилая женщина напротив, ее имени Дон пока не знает. В ее словах слышно искреннее сочувствие.

Все кивают. Гектор ободряюще сжимает плечо Ллойда. Тот слабо улыбается и пожимает его руку в ответ.

— Помнишь Дженни Энгстром, Гек? В самом начале?

— О да, — с готовностью подхватывает Гектор. — В Неваде? Мы все были тогда, прямо скажем, под впечатлением. Я поверить не мог, что все это действительно происходит.

— Да, но Дженни, она выразила все то, что мы ощущали тогда. Все шестнадцать человек.

Ллойд поворачивается к Дону, и по его глазам, горящим из-под спутанной челки, видно, что он совершенно не здесь. Всеми мыслями он в том дне.

— Я никогда не забуду, как она тогда опустилась перед ним на колени, ни секунды не раздумывая, и поцеловала его ботинки. Наша Дженни.

 

***

Этой ночью Дон Элберт вновь видит сон о Флэгге. Как он приветствует первых своих учеников посреди пыльной автосвалки, поднимая руки, и ветер треплет их волосы и швыряет в оживленные, горящие лица мелкий песок. Все как рассказывал Ллойд — только вместо Дженни Энгстром на колени перед черной фигурой падает сам Дон. И он _хочет_ этого. Как будто это самая естественная вещь на свете. Но Флэгг останавливает его на полпути к запыленным ковбойским сапогам, большой палец его руки скользит по щетине на щеке Дона, когда он поворачивает вверх его лицо.

Он просыпается резко, как от толчка, и сразу зажмуривается от яркого солнечного света, бьющего в окно.


	5. Номер один

Ллойд стучит в дверь два раза, но никто ему не отвечает. Помявшись снаружи, он решается повернуть круглую металлическую ручку и заглядывает внутрь. 

Жалюзи опущены, и в слабом свете он различает фигуру Флэгга... не за столом, как обычно, а прямо на нем. Он сидит, скрестив ноги по-турецки, на полированной поверхности столешницы, с закрытыми глазами, и кажется полностью погруженным в себя. До Ллойда доносится аудиозапись, которую проигрывает компактный магнитофон рядом с ним:

— ...этот божественный процесс, если предположить, что он существует в реальности, что он может быть описан — человек описывает Господа на свой страх и риск, — но если бы его следовало как-то записать, то ближе всего он был бы к музыке. Божественный процесс — это прежде всего ритм, это последовательность.

— Я зайду попозже, — неловко говорит он, когда Флэгг замечает его.

— Нет-нет, стой, — Флэгг щелкает кнопкой «стоп» и соскакивает со стола, направляясь к Ллойду. Осматривает его с ног до головы и останавливается на зеркальных авиаторах.

— Боже, кто тебя воспитывал, дикие койоты? Сними их немедленно.

Ллойд поспешно снимает очки и тут же заинтересовывается ковровым покрытием. Флэгг усмехается, качает головой и возвращается за стол.

— Как все прошло? — он отворачивается в кресле, чтобы поднять жалюзи. 

— Как ты и говорил. Они готовы помочь нам в приобретении спорного участка, но хотят гарантий. Прямо не говорят, но можно понять, что речь идет о невмешательстве в дела городской церкви.

Флэгг хмыкает. Ллойд колеблется и затем добавляет:

— И мне показалось… Мне показалось, что они очень рассчитывали увидеть тебя, а не меня.

Флэгг никак не реагирует.

— Местные новости?

— Все по-прежнему. Разве что…

— Да? — первый раз Флэгг выказывает какой-то интерес.

— Джереми, тот бритоголовый, опять был груб с мисс Фридман.

— О. Это печально. Очень печально.

Но он не выглядит очень опечаленным.

— Сделай... постарайся внушить ему, что консультации с мисс Фридман будут происходить вне зависимости от его желаний. 

Ллойд внимает.

— А если до него не дойдет, сломай ему палец.

Флэгг внезапно широко улыбается. Ллойд чуть улыбается в ответ.

— Можно было бы сломать на глазах у мисс Фридман, — застенчиво предлагает он.

— Нет, не нужно. Ей это не понравится. 

Флэгг прищуривается, склонив голову набок:

— Хочешь очаровать девушку — устрой ей выезд в город. 

Ллойд качает головой: 

— У меня уже есть.

— Ну и ну! Чем ты еще занимаешься, пока я не вижу?

Ллойд игнорирует игривый вопрос, внезапно озабоченный:

— Он не один, тебе известно? Джереми. 

Флэгг ждет.

— Он нашел себе пару друзей, и скоро найдет еще. И тогда может представлять угрозу для…

Флэгг останавливает его жестом.

— Есть такая история. Когда одному фермеру надо было избавиться от сорняков на пашне, он сказал: "Не выдергивайте их сейчас, дайте им подрасти, и тогда мы точно не спутаем их с полезными растениями". 

Он резюмирует:

— Мы позволим им сначала проявить себя. Так будет лучше.

— Но... они же могут причинить кому-то вред.

— Конечно, могут. Это-то нам и нужно, — снова расплывается в улыбке Флэгг.

Он смотрит на Ллойда, и улыбка пропадает.

— Необратимость их действий.

Он поднимается с кресла и подходит к своему заместителю. Берет его за рукав, за красно-черную нашивку — рисунок похож то ли на спираль, то ли на глаз.

— Ты мой номер один, помнишь? Не спускай глаз с хранилища. Они ни в коем случае не должны туда попасть.

Ллойд кивает.

— И найди мне Элберта. 

— Тебе так не терпится его увидеть?

Флэгг вопросительно вскидывает брови, явно позабавленный. И Ллойд говорит:

— Без обид, Р. Ф., но порой кажется, что ты буквально одержим этим типом.

Он тут же замолкает с напряженным видом, но Флэгг только усмехается и треплет его по плечу.

— Ты вряд ли поймешь, Ллойд. Наш Донни — гость, посланный самим провидением. Я не верю в случайные совпадения, не в этой жизни.

Он тепло смотрит на Ллойда.

— Делай свою работу, задавай поменьше вопросов, и мы поладим просто превосходно. Мы отличная команда, ты и я. Я бы хотел, чтобы ничего не менялось.


	6. Блаженны кроткие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #все_очень_плохо
> 
> Предупреждение: упоминание жестокого обращения с животными  
> (Warning: brief mention of animal cruelty)  
>   
> 

Но все-таки она красивая, такая красивая, что Дону страшно на нее смотреть. Никогда прежде не видел он таких красоток, — разве что на обложках журналов, которые валялись в спальне его сестры. Когда к ней приходили подружки, они раскладывали эти журналы на полу как какие-то священные книги, а его выгоняли из комнаты, и он уходил на самодельные качели перед домом — просто автомобильная покрышка на цепях, но тогда и такой малости было достаточно для утешения его скорби.

Она встречает его у дверей, ни слова не говоря, и первой заходит внутрь. Бедра плавно движутся под ее шелковой юбкой, плавно и медленно, как будто воздух вокруг стал густым и вязким. Как будто она плывет в нем.

— Только два кофе, — говорит она. — Мне и моему… другу, — и смотрит насмешливо.

Ее глаза темные и глубокие как лесные озера. Он старается их избегать.

Когда Надин достает из сумки пачку сигарет, официантка извиняющимся тоном просит их пересесть в зону для курящих. Они меняют столик.

— Слава богу, еще можно курить в отдельном гетто, — говорит Надин. — Принудительное лечение людей от их пороков. Совсем как у нашего дорогого лидера, не так ли?

Он не отвечает, смотрит в стол. Кружка перед ним чуть дышит паром.

— Умственно отсталый или просто глухой? — он быстро вскидывает на нее глаза, и она смеется, довольная. — Нет, конечно, нет. Глухого очаровать гораздо сложнее. Чертов эдемский змей оказался бы не у дел.

Смех, замечает он, вообще не касается ее глаз. В них стоит что-то другое, что-то колючее и холодное.

— Если ты не такой уж тупой, — она делает ударение на слове «тупой», — то, наверное, уже понял, что разговоры про мировую гармонию и всеобщую любовь наш общий друг ведет не совсем начистоту. Кое о чем он всегда умалчивает. О самой важной части своей программы.

— Чтобы поддерживать свою высшую гармонию, Флэгг избавляется от людей, малыш. Как только они начинают мешать ему — фьють, — она взмахивает рукой с сигаретой, — то просто перестают существовать. Ты бы не поверил, как быстро… как легко можно разрушить любого, кто оказался на пути этого механизма.

Он собирается с духом и перебивает ее:

— Почему мы здесь? Почему не могли поговорить на месте?

— Ты и вправду туповат, да? В поселении слова не произносится без его ведома. Но ты меня, кажется, не слушаешь. Очнись! — она щелкает пальцами перед его лицом. — Он выкинет тебя так же, как и всех других.

— Или ты думал, что ты первый, да? — острый оскал ее рта кажется свежей раной. — Думал, ты такой уникальный?

Она глубоко затягивается и выпускает дым ему в лицо.

— Что он похвалит тебя за твою преданность? Оценит твою жертву?  
Думаешь, с тобой все будет по-другому?

— Нет.

Она удивлена его ответом.

— Я не против... мне все равно.

«Я не против даже страдать, если будет нужно», — думает он, и есть некое упоение в этой мысли. Как будто он вытянул счастливый билетик, как будто выиграл главный приз в лотерее жизни. Не только верить в него, но и страдать за него, — так было сказано в его книге.

— Ты жалок, — говорит она. В ее голосе нет ненависти, он звучит скорее удивленно. Как будто она поражена своему запоздалому открытию. Она рассматривает его с непониманием и легким отвращением.

— Я все равно не понимаю, что он нашел в тебе.

— Он сказал, что у нас много общего, — говорит Дон. — Рэндалл Флэгг, человек из низов, он всегда полагался только на себя и сам пробивал себе дорогу в жизни.

К его великому смущению, она начинает хохотать в голос. Другие посетители бросают на них заинтересованные взгляды. Отсмеявшись, Надин переводит дух и осторожно промокает глаза. На салфетке остаются черные следы.

— Значит, теперь вот такая история? — она хихикает еще раз, истерично. — Это просто... это так смешно, невероятно! Золотой мальчик не знал ни дня нужды в своей жизни, — она понижает голос. — Ричард Фаннин — запомни это имя. Запомни, и, возможно, ты найдешь кое-что интересное.  
Но не вздумай впутывать меня в свою историю. Я ничего тебе не говорила, понял? Одно слово, одно — и никто тебе больше не поможет.

— Я не просил твоей помощи.

Она смотрит на него в изумлении.

— Что там у вас ни творится, меня это не касается. Я от него видел только хорошее. И он помог мне, когда было нужно.

Он смотрит на нее с сомнением.

— А эти слова… почему ты вообще с ним, если так плохо о нем думаешь? Нечестно с твоей стороны — сплетничать за его спиной.

— Шизик, — с ненавистью выплевывает она. — Повернутый... шизик.

Гнев искажает утонченные черты ее лица.

Похожа на ядовитую змею, решает Дон. Гремучку, которой прищемили хвост. Она крутится и разевает пасть, но на самом деле бессильна.

Она поднимается, чтобы уйти, но в последний момент разворачивается и нависает над столиком:

— Ты еще пожалеешь. Когда он наиграется с тобой, ты здорово пожалеешь.

Но ему почему-то кажется, что она до смерти напугана. Чего она боится?

 

***

 

Он любит работать руками. Сам процесс успокаивает его: голова полнится блаженной пустотой — ни посторонних мыслей, ни голосов, ни воспоминаний. Только здесь-и-сейчас, только момент присутствия в реальности, удивительно четкой, удивительно... правдивой. Он верит в мир вещей, и он умеет обращаться с ним — в отличии от мира людей.

Работа всегда умиротворяла его, даже чисто механическая, простая, вроде подстригания газона. Но не в этот раз.

На подстилке перед ним разложены почищенные вал и шестерни, но его внимание то и дело переключается на детские вопли поодаль: Флэгг играет там с парой детей, совсем маленьким мальчиком и девочкой постарше. Их мать тем временем говорит о чем-то с Надин. Они смеются, она шутливо хлопает Надин по руке. Надин по-пасторальному безмятежна.

Оттирая ржавчину с изящных лопастей, он прикидывает по глубине пятен, что им минимум несколько лет и гадает, сколько же лет этому месту. Что здесь было раньше, ферма? Похоже на то. Ферма, однако, успела прийти в упадок.

Детский визг снова отвлекает его. Флэгг посадил мальчика на плечи, делает вид, что сейчас уронит, и ребенок восторженно визжит. Флэгг веселится не меньше, озорной вид делает его лет на десять моложе. Непокорные, встрепанные волосы перехвачены жгутом красной банданы, как у рок-звезды. Дон отмечает, что волосы у него слегка вьются.

Надин что-то говорит, и Флэгг перестает кружиться с мальчиком и опускает его на землю. Они с девочкой тут же принимаются бегать, растопырив руки как крылья самолетов. Надин целует Флэгга в щеку, прежде чем уйти в дом. Дон поспешно опускает глаза.

Они похожи. Странно, что он не замечал раньше.

Они очень похожи, — как могли бы быть похожи брат с сестрой, но только если она — создание воды и мутных, плотных туманов, и молочную белизну ее кожи оттеняет каскад темных волос, как у русалки, то он — демон выжженной, бесплодной пустыни, где горячий воздух обжигает глотку, и медленно иссыхают все надежды.

Он снова чувствует, как песок скрипит у него на зубах, и трясет головой, пытаясь прогнать ощущение. Все это ненастоящее. Надо знать, что настоящее, а что нет. Надо не забывать, если он хочет остаться здесь. Держать себя в руках, даже когда солнце стоит высоко и жар от раскаленного капота автомобиля дрожит в воздухе.

Испепеляющее солнце. Выжженные глаза. Старые, побелевшие от времени кости. Тяжелый ковбойский сапог с хрустом ломает их пополам. Он дергается от звука, но это просто Флэгг — кидает на землю мешок с гравием и тепло улыбается ему как лучшему другу.

— Привет, Дональд. Не ожидал тут увидеть. Или как лучше, Дон?

_(обычно они зовут меня мусорный бак мусорный бак отбитый на голову полудурок)_

Он кивает.

Флэгг протягивает руку для рукопожатия, Дон подает было руку, потом спохватывается и ищет ветошь, чтобы стереть жирную, маслянистую грязь. Флэгг улыбается шире и настойчивей предлагает руку, и стискивает руку Дона прямо так, в смазке, — с вызовом глядя на него.

В этом есть что-то странное — что-то неправильное — но Дон не может сказать, что именно, и общее тепло их переплетенных пальцев на мгновение становится невыносимым. Он поспешно вытаскивает руку из этого загадочного контакта двух механизмов.

Флэгг извлекает из заднего кармана клетчатый платок и принимается медленно вытирать пальцы. Не спуская глаз с Дона.

— Ты мог не заморачиваться ветряком.

Он указывает на водонапорную башню. Дон пожимает одним плечом:

— Лучше иметь какую-то страховку. Но я еще не смотрел насос…

— Нет, ты не можешь! — раздается детский крик, и они оба поворачиваются в ту сторону.

Сестра толкает брата в плечо, тот плюхается на задницу и начинает реветь. Мать спешит ему на помощь. Они оба наблюдают.

— Никогда не знал своего отца, — внезапно говорит Флэгг. — Мать даже никогда не говорила о нем. Закрытая тема. А ты?

— Мой... оставил семью, когда я был еще маленький.

— Хотя один раз она сказала кое-что. Она тогда была в ярости, и крикнула что-то про дьяволово отродье, чертово семя, и тому подобное.

— Может, была обижена на него, — говорит Дон, думая о собственной матери.

— На папашу? Это верно. Она и с другими мужчинами не сходилась, сколько помню.

Флэгг задумывается, смотрит в сторону полей, потом продолжает.

— Но мы тогда, конечно, откололи шутку. Я и мой приятель, мы хотели слегка притопить соседского кота. Он решил окунуть его в поилку для скота — такой широкий цилиндр с бетонными стенками, — Флэгг показывает примерную ширину, — и пока он его поднимал за лапы, кот — хрен знает как — исхитрился извернуться и впиться ему в щеку. И вот он стоит с побелевшим лицом, глаза вытаращил, кот висит у него на щеке — реально висит, как тряпка, а я хохочу как придурок и не знаю, что делать. Боже. Видел бы ты его.

Флэгг качает головой и усмехается.

— Не знаю, что бы было, если бы долбанный кот сам не отпустил его. Должно быть, челюсти устали.

Флэгг поднимает взгляд на Дона, неожиданно мягкий и ностальгический, и сердце Дона пропускает удар. Они смотрят друг на друга, и этот момент длится и длится. Дон хотел бы рассказать ему все, и ему отчего-то кажется, что Флэгг тоже ждет, чтобы он рассказал ему все. Но он колеблется, как перед прыжком с обрыва, и когда наконец решается, то неожиданно для себя говорит совсем другое.

— Я покидал территорию без разрешения, — признается он.

— Я знаю.

Дон смотрит на него, пораженный. Флэгг улыбается.

— Ты встречался с Надин.

И тут Дон холодеет.

— Тебе она понравилась? Надин.

Дон начинает было протестовать, но Флэгг прерывает его:

— В этом нет ничего плохого, потому что... ну, она реально хороша, — он снова улыбается. — Не думай, что я разозлюсь или что-то такое. Знаешь, иногда Надин дурачится с другими парнями… и я не возражаю. По правде говоря, я вообще не против.

Дону кажется, что все это происходит не с ним. Или он снова грезит наяву?

— Она сказала, что ты избавишься от меня так же, как от других, — говорит он. — И что ты, — он колеблется, — используешь людей.

Флэгг смеется. Теплый, доброжелательный смешок. Качает головой.

— Надин — хорошая женщина, и я безмерно ценю ее, но иногда ее голова не поспевает за языком. Она полагает, что раз мы спим в одной постели, она знает меня и может судить о моих действиях. Но я не посвящаю ее в свои дела. Она ничего не знает о мотивах за тем или иным моим поступком. Так лучше даже для нее самой — так безопаснее.  
Она просто боится.

— Чего?

Пару секунд он думает, что Флэгг не ответит, но тот медленно произносит:

— Обычные женские страхи. Ни на чем не основанные.

— Выслушай ее, но не принимай всерьез, — подытоживает Флэгг. — Я поговорю с ней и постараюсь сделать так, чтобы она тебя больше не беспокоила.

 

***

 

— Тупая!.. корова! — он хватает со стола рацию и запускает в стену. Осколки пластика с треском разлетаются в стороны.

С каким удовольствием он встретил бы ее оплеухой и размазал кулаком кровь по ее ошарашенной физиономии. Что она вообще о себе возомнила, блядская реинкарнация царицы Савской. Вмешиваться в его планы! Чтобы он рисковал из-за одной тупой шлюхи всей проделанной работой. Он проводит некоторое время в фантазиях, как мог бы наказать Надин за ее выходку, и это приносит удовлетворение, но лишь отчасти.

Нельзя позволять ей влиять на его работу. О Надин он позаботится позже.

Он поднимает рацию и проверяет связь. Несмотря на расколовшуюся панель, она все еще работает.

— Ллойд, ты мне нужен, — говорит он холодно и ждет ответа.


	7. Пожар

В сером свете утра Ллойд похож на живого мертвеца: бледное, осунувшееся лицо с отпечатком гари на лбу и глаза, налитые кровью. Он стоит, привалившись к боку черного "даймлера", как будто не совсем доверяет своим ногам. С руками, скрещенными на груди, он наблюдает за текущими бестолковыми попытками разгрести завалы в многозначительном молчании.

Дон подходит к нему неуверенным, шатким шагом. Ему кажется, что его собственные ноги налиты свинцом. Перед тем, как заговорить, он снова оборачивается на группу из троих людей неподалеку — они по-прежнему следят за ним, открыто и явно.

— Говорят, что я это сделал, — Ллойд смотрит на него безучастно. Лопнувшие сосуды окрасили его глаза розовым, как у кролика.

— А ты не делал? — говорит Ллойд безо всякого интереса. Он сплевывает под ноги тягучей, плотной слюной и отделяется от "даймлера", чтобы вновь взять руководство процессом в свои руки.

Дон смотрит ему вслед, не уверенный, как ему следует себя ощущать. Хуже всего то, что он не знает сам, он не может знать. Он помнит, что проснулся ночью, помнит оранжевые отблески на потолке, помнит треск пламени — но он не может поручиться, было ли что-то до этого.

Сбросив на время цепкий страх, он нагоняет Ллойда:

— Что со мной будет?

Ллойд бросает на него косой взгляд, но ничего не отвечает.

— Что со мной будет? — повторяет он, стараясь говорить спокойно.

— Ему решать, — коротко отвечает Ллойд.

Глядя на дымящийся остов того, что совсем недавно было деревянной пристройкой, Дон вспоминает разговор с неделю назад. Разговор о созидании и о том, что есть только одна вещь еще более прекрасная.

Он правда не знает, как все так вышло.


	8. Фото

Он целует ее в плечо:

— Я в душ. Не начинай тут без меня... хотя чуть-чуть можешь. 

Дайана закатывает глаза, как только дверь ванной закрывается за ним. Все это было бы гораздо легче вытерпеть, не веди он себя как персонаж типичного порнофильма. В затрапезном номере гостиницы совершенно не на что смотреть, и ее взгляд лениво плавает между дурацкой картиной в рамке и собственным отражением в зеркале напротив кровати, и тут она замечает его записную книжку, брошенную прямо на столике, — обычно он не так беспечен. "Теряешь хватку, Ллойд", — думает она и быстро проглядывает содержимое, пока за стенкой шумит вода. Между страниц, заполненных списками дел, телефонами и рабочими пометками, она находит вложенную фотографию. На ней Флэгг — она узнает его сразу, волосы подстрижены коротко, одет он совсем иначе, но это точно он. Рот кривится в обычной усмешке. Остальных узнать не так просто — на головах у них черные лыжные маски, а в руках — сложно рассмотреть, но ей кажется, что в руках у них армейские винтовки, и только тогда она понимает, что вода уже не шумит, и сует фото обратно, неловко, кляня себя за дрожащие руки.

Она занимает свое место на постели, и пытается думать о чем-то возбуждающем, но и под трепещущими веками у нее стоит все та же картина: человек в черном в окружении своих солдат, призрачных теней, лишенных страха и милосердия. 

Они выглядят как волки, как чертова стая волков. Его стая.

Она надеется, что Ллойд примет ее колотящееся сердце за безумное желание — он не очень сообразителен, ее Ллойд. Но холод прочно обосновался внутри — а что ты хотела, малышка Юргенс? Не думала же ты, что это будет школьным походом на пару дней?

Но она не может избавиться от ощущения, что вязнет в омерзительной холодной тине, вязнет все глубже и глубже.

Неужели Ллойд — один из них? — Ну а как же иначе, милая. Зачем-то же он хранит эту реликвию.

Голос в ее голове напоминает ей интонациями Флэгга. И под притворной заботой и нездоровым весельем он такой же холодный, как сталь, входящая в горло — как пустой дом, заколоченный на зиму, ни единой живой души. Он никогда им не позволит, понимает она. Не даст помешать ему позабавиться на своем острове.


	9. Псы

За завтраком Дон то и дело поглядывает в сторону Ллойда — тот разговаривает о чем-то со своими людьми, и впервые он замечает, что Ллойд одевается совсем как Флэгг — рубашка с пейсли-принтом, потертые джинсы, рабочие ботинки. Во рту он лениво мусолит зубочистку, потом выкидывает ее в мусорку и тут же достает из кармана следующую.

Из приоткрытого окна вновь доносится отдаленный собачий лай, и судя по реакции его соседа по столику, пожилого мужчины в рабочем комбинезоне, тот тоже его слышит. Они переглядываются, молча. Сосед опускает голову и сосредоточенно изучает свою тарелку, и вид у него как будто напуганный.

Ллойд придерживает его на выходе:

— Нет-нет, дружище, ты отправляешься с нами. Прямо в город.

Он метко отправляет в корзину очередную зубочистку и похлопывает его по плечу. Дон хочет уточнить насчет города, но тут снова раздается лай, и Ллойд тоже поворачивается в сторону окна.

— Что это? — спрашивает Дон у его светлого затылка.

— Думаю, он сам захочет показать, — отвечает Ллойд загадочно.

 

***

 

Он показывает на следующий день. 

Сюрприз, который обещал ему Флэгг, представляет собой забранные сеткой вольеры в небольшом дворике между внешним периметром и стеной старого амбара. В высоких, в человеческий рост вольерах находятся собаки — гладкие, мускулистые животные, палевые, пятнистые и черные. Завидев чужака, они заливаются разноголосым яростным лаем. Один здоровенный пес даже бросается на сетку, которая прогибается и звякает от сильного удара. Он падает, отброшенный, хрипло лает, крутится вокруг своей оси и снова прыгает на сетку. Одно ухо у него как будто полуоторвано.

— Вот это боевой дух, — восхищенно говорит Флэгг.

Они подходят ближе к клеткам. У другого пса, замечает Дон, нет части зубов — это видно, когда он морщит губу в оскале.

Флэгг нежно касается пальцами металлической сетки, нисколько не смущаясь разъяренного пса. Он улыбается и что-то неслышно говорит животному, потом оборачивается:

— Подойди сюда, — командует он Дону.

Тот колеблется, но подходит к сетке.

— Нет, на мое место, — Флэгг подталкивает его в спину.

Прямо перед ним лязгающие челюсти пса, так близко, что он видит пену, падающую на землю, и чувствует жаркое дыхание из пасти твари. Его бросает в пот, он бы хотел податься назад, но чувствует, что некуда. И Флэгг говорит где-то вблизи его уха:

— Если что, прикрывай горло. Они будут целиться в самое уязвимое место.

На самом деле он никогда не боялся собак... до этого момента.

— Сюда.

Он вздрагивает от прикосновения, но когда оборачивается, Флэгг уже идет дальше вдоль клеток, засунув руки в карманы джинсов.

Должно быть, ему померещилось. Он трогает себя за кадык, пытаясь представить чужие пальцы на своей шее.

Точно померещилось.


End file.
